battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BFB 13/@comment-28371386-20190406012515
It's been on my mind, and I wanted to see how others think of when they think of a perfect season of BFDI. Keep in mind that it can be however to your liking. Heck, it can even have Gordon Ramsay as a contestant for all I care. Here's how I'd like my "perfect season" to be like. Contestants 28 of them. Maybe a debut later on. #Bracelety (robbed queen) #Pillow (queen and her eccentric character can go far) #Naily (princess) #Golf Ball (its not bfdi without her) #Tennis Ball (so he can regain his old personality) #Pencil (can't have bfdi without the alliance, really) #Match (ditto with pencil) #Ice Cube (to gain development she lacks) #Flower (queen) #Robot Flower (queen with untapped potential) #Balloony (he could be a good leader) #Dora (interesting and funny) #Eggy (to get more development) #Book (to repair her character after the damage taco did to it) #Liy (to make up for being robbed) #Clock (i like him) #Teardrop (she honestly deserves to be in as much as she can after she was robbed twice) #Pie (her personality rocks) #Black Hole (he's certianly a good character to have) #TV (To actually be a character instead of a living prop) #Remote (i dont like her, i want to, but she feels like a staple character already) #Needle (i think she has a hellotta potential) #Puffball (she needs to be a lead caharcter again) #Fanny (she could bring more to the table) #Roboty (so much untapped potential) #Bell (I want to see how her character can play out without taco ruining her) #Camera (i love her, id love to see her talk and get a personality) Other Aspects *Assets return. *The contestants return to South Goiky. *Cary, Michael, Satomi, and Kenzie are the animators. *Cary is in charge of this season's production. *Episodes are released on a monthly basis. *The prize is stated at the beginning. *The host is a speaker box. *Recommendation is free and done via Reddit. *Every episode is 10 - 12 minutes long. *Greater focus of Goiky, the locations, and other things. *References to past episodes are done quietly and tastefully. *An expansion on the creafures of Goiky other than the Bugs *Updates are free and given on a weekly basis on Twitter. *Expansion upon the correlation between BFDI and the other Jacknjellify content that was left unexplained in BFB. *The likes/dislikes system returns. *This season is much more lighthearted and less dramatic compared to BFB, in an attempt to recreate the original BFDI magic *There are 3 teams of 9. *Book and Tennis Ball are restored to their original personalities. *Ice Cube gains several major roles. *TV becomes a character. *Kevin MacLeod music returns and is used in conjunction with Michael's music. *Permanent changes are rare and never last the whole episode. *The contestants who didn't compete are not placed in the LOL, but instead make several cameos during challenges and sometimes help out the contestants, and give some lore. *Expansion upon the plot and lore of BFDI. *Dream Island returns as it's whereabouts were given out by Leafy to Ice Cube and she accidentally tells the other contestants. *The Evil Forest, The Volcano, and The Mountain return. *The exclusion of Bubble means that Pencil and Match create a healthy alliance with Ice Cube and Book. *Eggy and Teardrop share screentime together. Tell me your perfect season in the replied or a new comment.